Half
by MelanthiaChase
Summary: A look at Milla and Jax's relationship.  Does it matter that they're only half-siblings?  Read and find out. An independent story, not part of the Milla/Juice Saga.


**Half**

"He's only you're half brother." Missy Callahan, the mean girl of Charming High School said with her nose in the air. I looked over at Lee who rolled his eyes.

"Half isn't important. Brother is." I said as I wrote a sentence and handed the notebook over to Lee who wrote the following one.

"You don't think it matters but it does. He'll drop you someday. You'll see, that half will matter when push comes to shove." I didn't know why she suddenly had her sights set on me but she did.

"Whatever." I read Lee's sentence and laughed. He was turning the story into a snuff piece starring Missy Callahan.

"Miss Morrow, Mr. Marsh are you paying attention?" Mr. Bowen our World History teacher asked and we both shrugged.

"We're paying attention to the story we're writing. As for class, I can tell you that Alexander of Macedon was a hero and your slander and devaluing of his accomplishments is shameful. Is it because he was gay or because he ruled the known world by the age of thirty two? Either way you definitely come up short when compared to him." The gay comment drew a gasp from the class while Lee snickered and wrote "The End" at the bottom of the page. Our victory was short lived when Mr. Bowen picked up Lee's notebook and started reading the story. His eyes got wide and his face got red before he bellowed.

"Morrow and Marsh to the Principal's office NOW!" Lee and I collected our things, we knew better than to fight him on this.

We sat in the office for twenty minutes while Mr. Bowen went off about us to the Principal. While we waited we began writing another story. Another ten minutes passed before there was a cough to our side. I looked over and saw the brother Missy had so callously labeled as only half mine. He gave me his crooked grin before he shook his head.

"Death threats and domestic terrorism. What the fuck Milla?" He tried to sound mad but only succeeded in sounding amused.

"Actually it was freedom of expression. He had no right to read my notebook. At least that's what my lawyer will say." My brother laughed at Lee before he raised his eyebrows.

"Missy Callahan was being a bitch so we wrote up some interesting scenarios for her. Where's Ma?" I looked around him and saw Ope leaning against the wall.

"She had a meeting in Oakland. Clay's still on the run. The duty of bailing out my little sister went to me." I nodded.

"Half sister." Lee snorted and Jax narrowed his eyes.

"What was that? You may be Milla's boyfriend but I'll lay you out for that shit." Lee sobered up and I decided to explain.

"According to Missy you're only my half-brother and that makes our bond weak. Hence we destroyed her on paper." I shrugged and Jax nodded.

"That's bullshit and you know it, right?" He asked and I nodded, giving him a real smile, "Besides she's just mad that I don't fuck underage pussy. She wanted me bad last Friday."

I knew it! I knew there had to be a personal reason for her attack. I gave my brother a bigger smile and chuckled.

"So it's safe to say you love me as much as you would if we shared all the blood in our veins?" I asked and he shook his head.

"You'd never be "half" anything to me darlin'. Be it sister or pain in the ass you're full up with me." I got up and hugged him grinning as he kissed the top of my head and held me tight. I could feel it in his hug, he was my real, true brother and nothing changed that.

* * *

><p>"So you like the Prospect?" Jax asked as he sat on the other side of the bar and I rooted around in the lower shelves. I'd been sneaking him Tig's special stock when we had these little "brother-sister" get togethers before shift.<p>

"Juice? Yeah I like him, why?" I picked up the scotch and poured him a glass, three fingers, neat. Just the way I knew he liked it.

"No reason, I just like scouting out a potential problem." He took one gulp and downed half the tumbler.

"What problem? He's my friend and he's good to me. Where is there a problem?" He looked at me like I was too dumb to live then took another, smaller drink of the scotch.

"You like him, he's in love with you. That's a recipe for disaster." He finished off the drink and I looked at him dumbstruck. In love? What the fuck?

"I think you're confusing Juice with someone who doesn't exist." I picked up a rag and started cleaning off the counter before he grabbed my wrist and held me in place.

"Listen, I know you think you aren't worth it. Like you're unlovable and I have no idea where those ideas come from but they're bullshit. Juice loves you because he knows, and everyone else around here knows, that you're amazing. You deserve to have someone who worships you but he's a Prospect and that shit's off limits. Just hold back on anything until he's patched." I looked at him unsure what to say.

"Are you drunk?" Ok, I did know what to say.

"Not even buzzed. I know this shit just came out but it was a long time coming." He leaned over the bar and kissed my cheek, never lessening the pressure on my wrist.

"I don't know what to say Jackson. Thank you for the kind words but I don't think they fit the situation. He's just a really good friend and he helped me get out of that dark place I was in." He also smiles at me like I'm the only girl in the world…I mentally slapped myself to stop thinking like that and looked at my brother who released my wrist from his grip.

"Like I said, trouble. Now get me another scotch. I'm meeting Wendy's sister tonight and I'm sure that's not going to be pleasant." I laughed and poured him another three fingers.

"I have met her before and you're right. It isn't going to be pleasant." He playfully cuffed me on the side of the head before he gave me a smile.

"Know this. Whatever he is to you doesn't matter. If he hurts you in any way I'm dragging his ass." He downed the scotch and walked out of the clubhouse while I shook my head. Big brother, always there to protect.

* * *

><p>I sat in the office sniffling as I tried to calm myself down. Juice and I had just had our worst fight ever and I was hurting. He'd called me a child! I sat indignantly for a few minutes before I took a deep breath. I was going to be ok, then the tears started again. Jax had come in a few minutes before, saw me crying, and then stalked out. I was expecting to hear the sounds of a body being dragged behind a Harley any moment now. Mom had went out a few seconds after him so a gunshot was also another option but I heard neither and tried to calm myself down.<p>

"Hey Millipede." Jax said softly and I looked up, not having heard the door open.

"Hey." I whispered before I blew my nose and dabbed at my eyes.

"Wanna go for a ride?" He asked and I nodded. I hadn't ridden with him in forever and getting away from here was a good idea. I got out of my seat and walked to him. He wound his arm around my shoulders and walked me out. It was already starting to get chilly and I smiled a watery smile as I saw my coat draped over the bike. I put it on and Jax handed me his helmet before I got on and we took off.

We rode for a while, getting outside the city limits before I realized we were going to the foothills. I clung tighter as we started to climb and moved with him as he took the sharp turn to the access road. I knew exactly where we were going. One place in the world that was special to us. As we parked by the private outlook I climbed off and handed him the helmet. He hung it from his handle and walked with me to the stone table that was central to the lookout. Very few people knew about this place and even fewer visited. It was one of those places that were linked to ghost stories and the like but in reality it was just a bitch to find if you haven't been there before. Jax and Ope used to come here to get high and hook up with their respective girls but when I was fifteen they brought me up here to just hang out. I also got high and drunk but that's just the sort of shit you do when you're fifteen and your brother's the town badass.

"Tell me what happened." He said as he sat across from me and lit up a spliff. I sighed and didn't say anything so he passed it over and I took a puff. I probably shouldn't have been smoking but I needed to calm down and there was nothing better than pot for that.

"I saw some big-titted bitch coming out of Juce's room, she was straightening out her shirt and brushing her hair back with her fingers. Hell she looked freshly fucked and I snapped. I was ready to kill her when Juice pulled me into his room. I picked up his alarm clock and hurled it at him. I know he didn't fuck her, but she was so fucking hot Jax. Maxim cover girl hot." I whined and hit my head on the table once before he put his hand in the way.

"If you know he didn't fuck her why are you so upset?" He was so reasonable and I was too high strung to appreciate it.

"Because he could. He could easily get someone hotter than me and that's what made me snap. For a split second I thought he'd traded up." Jax laughed before he passed the joint back to me and I took a larger than needed toke.

"He couldn't trade up. No piece of ass could be better than you. Jesus Mill's you're the President's daughter, and I know he's crazy but he wouldn't give up the best thing in his life." He took it back and toked. From the looks of it we'd have another toke between us before it would be spent.

"You think so? He's never gotten ass on a run?" Jax let out a bark of laughter before he looked at my face and sobered.

"Yes I think he wouldn't give you up without a fight and no he's never gotten ass on a run. In fact it's well known in Tacoma and Thief River that if you push up on him you get layed out. You have a lot of friends among the Old Ladies." The thought made me smile but then I sobered. Jax saw and continued. "Also, he would never hurt you like that. He's too much of a good guy."

I smiled, I really did believe my brother. I was just too stubborn to give up.

"He called me a child." I added in a small voice and he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Because you were acting like one. Shit Milla, I know you're the princess but you need to grow up. He loves you, you need to trust him. We'll finish another joint then head back. I trust you to do what's right." I nodded, he was right I needed to trust Juice.

"I love you Bro." I gave him a smile before I took a hit and he ruffled my hair.

"Love you just as much Sis." I handed the joint back as I started to formulate an apology. I loved Juice and needed him but I doubted he or I even realized how much.

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" The croweater looked down her nose at me and I raised my eyebrows, these girls really needed to start paying attention to who ran the show. I flashed my crow and she backed down a bit but remained standing in the doorway.<p>

"I need to see my brother. I'm sure you can keep one of the other guys company." She huffed and was going to slam the door in my face when a pained voice slurred from the bed.

"Let her in and get out. I'm done with you anyway." I gave her a look and she walked to the bed and grabbed her clothes before pushing passed me. I committed her face to memory, there was one girl who wouldn't be around much longer. The uppity ones never lasted. "What do you want?"

"I heard the news. I guess congratulations aren't in order." I went to the chair in the corner and gingerly took the various clothes off it before I sat down. One day Mom and I were going to have to clean this place up.

"I told her to get rid of it. I can't be a father Mills." He buried his head in the pillows and I stayed sitting. When Mom had told me about the announcement I knew Jax would go into a tailspin, the boy had Daddy issues coming out of his ears.

"What did she say when you told her to get rid of it?" I asked and he started to sit up, grabbing his head as he did so.

"She started sobbing and saying I was a bastard. I told her I didn't care and that she wouldn't get any help from me." He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed.

"Well what she does is ultimately up to her Jax but I know that if you gave fatherhood half a chance you'd be awesome. You have too much love in you for that not to be true." He looked at me like I'd sprouted a second head before he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a half empty bottle of Jack.

"Even if I could do it, who says the baby'd live. There's the Family Flaw. Fuck, I already lost one person I loved to it." He took a long swallow and I felt my own head start to hurt.

"You're killing this kid before it's even born. Just stop thinking like this and think about the good things that could happen. This could be the one thing that sobers Wendy up. Hell this could be that one thing you've been looking for since Tara left. The one person who will love you unconditionally like she did. Come on Jax, it's not all death and drear." He looked at me like I'd slapped him in the face.

"Get out. Just get the fuck out. I don't need my _half_-sister lecturing me. Just leave. GET OUT!" He yelled and threw a picture frame at me as I made it out the door. I heard glass shattering as I shut the door behind me and the tears that had started. I only made it about two steps before I collapsed against the wall and sunk to the floor. I was crying so hard I couldn't stop. Logically I knew he just wanted to hurt me and his mission was accomplished. I sat there for a few minutes before I felt a pair of strong arms lift me up. I knew it was Juice and I hugged him to me. I needed him more in that moment than I may have ever needed him before.

"Shhh, baby. He didn't mean whatever he said. Come on, let's go home." I nodded against his chest and we left the clubhouse.

A few days later I was sitting on the workbench in the garage handing Juice tools as he worked on his bike when Jax came in. From the look of him his bender was over and he'd finally sobered up. He looked at Juice who'd gotten up to stand by me, well get between me and my brother if it came to it.

"Can I talk to my sister alone for a minute Juice? I promise I'm not here to hurt her." He put up his hand and Juice looked conflicted. I moved in and kissed him gently and he went out of the garage but we both knew that he didn't go far.

"Thought I was only your half-sister?" I asked as I picked at some nonexistent lint on my jeans.

"I'm sorry I said that shit. I didn't mean it. You're my baby sister and I love you. Nothing I feel for you is ever half-way. I was just pissed at the world, pissed at myself and in pain and you reminded me where most of that pain was coming from. I wanted you to hurt and I succeeded. Please, I love you." He came up to the workbench and I stayed where I was.

"I'm really hurt Jax, I thought we'd moved past that "half sibling" shit years ago and now you bring it up. Of course I forgive you but you aren't my favorite person right now. Did you decide what you're gonna do?" I knew it was poking the bear but he simply ran his fingers through his hair and gave me a long look.

"I'm going to help Wendy out financially but that's all I can do for now. I'm still figuring this shit out." I nodded and hopped off the bench.

"That's all you can do for now. Buy me a drink?" He smiled and threw an arm around my shoulders before we walked into the clubhouse.

* * *

><p>"MILLA!" Jax bellowed as he came through the front door of my house. Dammit, Juice was going to have to start locking it. Speaking of Juice, my leg was over his shoulder as I half lay, half sat on the washing machine. Just as we were starting to situate ourselves Jax came in, "Jesus Christ! Now I'm going blind."<p>

Juice pulled away with a pained expression and tucked himself back into his jeans while I moved my leg from his shoulder and he blocked view of me while I took my panties from Juice's pocket and slipped them back on.

"What's up Bro?" I asked as I got off the washer and gave Juice a quick kiss.

"You guys decent?" He asked and I saw that he was turned around in the doorway.

"Unfortunately." Juice growled and I smiled before I whispered in his ear.

"I'm gonna find out why he's pissed at me then we'll pick this up in the bedroom."He grinned and kissed me again before he pushed past Jax and went into the house. I heard his office door close and looked at my brother.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He looked lost and I felt my brow furrow.

"Tell you what?" I straightened my skirt out and walked my brother into the kitchen. He sat down and I got him a beer from the fridge.

"That Tara was back. She said you've been talking to her since she left." He took off his hat and raked his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah that news would have gone over well. I didn't know she was coming back to Charming though. We talked about three months ago and there wasn't even a hint that she was leaving Chicago. If I would have known I would've given some warning." He nodded and took a pull.

"Ok, I believe you but here's a warning. Mom's coming next and she won't be as forgiving." He got up and left the half full bottle on the table before he walked around to me and gave me a hug. "Love you."

"Love you Bro." He walked out of the house and I went to Juice's office. I wanted to finish what was started before Mom came over and tore me a new one.

* * *

><p>"Hey sweetheart." I sat across the table from Jax and felt the tears in my eyes. God I thought seeing Juice in the jumpsuit was torture, seeing Jax was just as bad.<p>

"Hey Jax, how's things?" I took a tissue out of my pocket and dabbed my eyes.

"Not as bad as you'd think. Koz said he filled you in." I nodded and tried to blow my nose.

"Yeah, I knew you weren't a rat. I couldn't believe it. Thank you for setting everything up." I successfully blew my nose and took a fresh tissue out to dab my eyes.

"It's nice to know that despite all the shit I put you through that you still believe in me." I smiled before the reason for my visit reminded me and my face fell. "What is it?

"Ummm I don't know how to say this so I'll just come out with it. I got a letter from Trinity Ashby. She says she's your sister and would like to get to know me since we're both your sisters. How come you didn't tell me you had another sister Jackson?" I rarely ever called him by his full name and he took a deep breath and blew it out while he sat back.

"Don't feel bad, I didn't tell her about you either. Juice must have when he was on protection detail. I'm sorry, I didn't think about it. Well my Dad had an affair with Maureen Ashby when he was over in Belfast and they had a kid. Maureen kept the truth about Dad from her and we found each other. Would it make you feel better to know that I almost screwed her?" I looked at him in shock and he chuckled.

"What?" I couldn't form a coherent thought and he smiled.

"I didn't know she was my sister, we had a connection and I was hurting. You know where I go when I hurt." I nodded and he continued. "Mom and Maureen stopped it, not a second too soon. I'm glad they did. Now I know the connection was like the connection I have to you. I had another little sister."

"It makes sense now. Should I write her?" I was thinking about it and now that I knew the truth I could seriously consider it.

"I think that would be great. I'd like both of my little sisters getting to know each other. Your man actually spent a lot of time with her, you should see what he has to say." As he said the last I raised my eyebrows. Just what was 'a lot of time'? Sensing my question he chuckled again.

"Don't worry they were just working together. Your man was faithful as always. Write her back and let her know I want her to know her nephew. If you could send pictures I'd appreciate it." I smiled as I nodded.

"Tara and I just took a picture at the clubhouse, she's holding Abel on her hip with her arm around me. Think that would be a good one? I'll be sending her an email so there are a lot I could send." I asked as I took another tissue out and blew my nose, I was done with tears.

"That picture sounds perfect. You know you'll always be my little sister right? I love Trinity too but she'll never have what you have with me. You'll always be my Millipede." I nodded with my smile still on my face. It was what I needed to hear and we spent the rest of the visit discussing my health and how Tara was doing. It was good to know that my brother would always be my brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I was rereading some of my stories and realized that though Jax and Milla love each other there's actually very little content involving them simply hanging out and I wanted to fix that little problem. Also I had this idea stuck in my head and decided to go with it. I'm considering writing some more one shots about Milla's relationships with the others to fill up the time between now and Season 4 because Milla seems to dominate my muse. What do you all think? Please read and review .


End file.
